<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly by T2Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722892">Silly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2'>T2Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gelwa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Iced Honey, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Linga, Love, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Useless Lesbians, Venling, but still, elsa falls for her first, maybe a little, to late I know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, her family, and her friends all acting silly in some way or the other.<br/>And someone or something is quite interested in Elsa and her tribe! Who? Let's find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Kristoff (Disney), Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here is "Silly".  Lots of fluff and stuff! But the plot for future parts has come to take a look :-).<br/>You should read the other parts (Dance, Sweet and Comfort) or you will be lost. You have been warned!<br/>Enjoy! </p><p>Like always barley proofread, bear with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Elsa had been lucky that on her rush back to see her sister, eager to tell her about the cave and the treasure she had seen there, the snow queen had not been able to reach Nokk – for she could have one of her favorite reindeer as travel companion again.</p><p>Vakker, lent graciously again by Maren, had carried her the whole way to Arendelle only to find the proud water spirit playing happily with the local children in a big fountain at the town square - obviously, she had spent the last days frolicking around like this, not bothering to respond to Elsa’s calls.</p><p>“Nokk.” Elsa had said out loud, greeting the other spirit with a polite bow as she passes her – only to add ‘Softie’ in her head, fending off the little wave send her way with a casual flick of her hand without even looking. An amused snort and a wordless promise to be there for the ride back to the forest followed Elsa the last paces to her sister.</p><p>Like Elsa had predicted Anna was over the moon as she heard of the cave Honeymaren had rediscovered. The snow queen felt that her sister was ready to forget all protocol and storm off again, and her chest swelled with pride as Anna retrained herself, regulating her affairs and held council with Kai and Mattias before heading to the forest, making sure the chamberlain and the general were up to speed and knew what to do. An easy job as Elsa knew. Kai had been already a trustworthy aid for her father and herself and it seemed to be his intention to serve Anna just as well and Matias had proofed his loyalty more than once.</p><p>The preparations took still long enough and left Elsa with enough time to roam the kingdom, visit some of her favorite places in Arendelle and even set on a personal secret mission, purchasing a surprise for someone unsuspecting at home. Pleased with her choice she returned to the palace, settling down in the library to warp it neatly only for Anna to discovered her in the middle of choosing the ribbon, plastering her with questions!</p><p>“Uhh, you bought a gift? For whom is it?” her little sister asked her, endlessly curious.</p><p>“Only Ahtohallan knows.”</p><p>“Ahh, come on! Let me see!”</p><p>“It does not concern you, your majesty.” The snow queen teased, laughing as Anna reached for the gift like a little child, grabbing it off her hands, fleeing the library while ripping the paper to have look, leaving little parts of it on the floor, laughing maniacally as she went.</p><p>Elsa did not bother to follow her. Instead, she took her time, looking through the rows of books until she found the one she had been looking for. It was quite old and looked like it had been read a lot. A warm smile stole itself on the woman’s face as she traced the troll that graced the cover lovingly, before warping it carefully in her mother’s shall, fulfilling two purposes - hiding it from her sister’s curious eyes and offering some extra protection while traveling. She just had packed into a small travel bag as Anna returned, clearly disappointed with her booty.</p><p>“Stitching needles?! They are boring. You can have them back.” Her sister said, throwing the little case back at her. Elsa caught it deftly, a mock offended look on her face. “There are not boring! They are the perfect gift.”</p><p>“For whom?” Elsa smiled at her sister, opening her mouth to answer but….</p><p>“I dare you to say ‘Only Ahtohollan knows’! I swear…” Anna said, her hands on her hips. The snow queen raised an eyebrow, thinking for a second, and then accepting the challenge.</p><p>“Only Ahto….” she did not get further. Anna let out a battle cry and charged her, setting off a wild game of tag and Elsa could not resist, no matter how silly the fifth spirit and the queen of Arendelle may look.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Elsa found herself riding on a frozen Nokk, accompanied by Kristoff and Olaf on Sven, with the little snowmen full of ‘interesting’ facts, and Anna on Vakker, and it must be said - the red-haired woman and the big hefty reindeer were a match made in heaven. With Anna on her back, the reindeer seemed to become a calf again, jumping and sometimes running far and fast ahead, only to dash back like mad, nearly running Sven or Nokk over in the process, making the queen laugh like a little girl again. As much she loved to hear that sound and no matter that Vakker may be the picture reindeer of endurance, but at this rate, both were going to totally exhaust themselves.</p><p>Luckily it was not hard to convince Anna to set up camp for the night; for Elsa had promised to make dinner for them all– a thing Anna simply could not believe. The absolutely flabbergasted face of her sister after Elsa had skillfully built a fire from nothing, lit it and even manage to cook something quite tasty for dinner, made the countless hours she had spent with Maren walking her through the steps after failing yet again, even more, worth it!</p><p>Olaf had passed out the second he had stopped eating, a quick wave of Elsa’s hand gave the little guy a comfy bed of snow, smiling softly as her creation started mumbling incoherently in his sleep. The three humans talked late into the night; between Anna sharing delightful stories of the trip to Corona and Kristoff bringing Elsa up to speed in everything troll-related, the snow queen spoke of the trouble with the north-west border and her worries regarding the move of the tribe. Her heart warmed at the sight of Anna making multiple proportions on how to help and Kristoff thinking loudly that trolls might know something that could help Ven. Elsa was surprised for a second.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why did I not think of it?’</em>
</p><p>“Kristoff, what a good idea!”</p><p>“Really?” the young ice harvester seemed even more surprised.</p><p>“Yes, I will talk with Maren and Yelena about it. Healing him is out of the question but maybe there have something that gives him a little more time. We can’t bring Ven to the trolls but maybe Rue or Alvor could come with us or Gran Pebbie is willing to travel here. We will figure something out.”</p><p>Kristoff pleased look grew somewhat dopey as Anna kissed his cheek and whispered a ‘Well done dear!’ in his ear.</p><p>The night was clear and not too cold so they didn’t bother with a tent. Laid closed to the fire Anna and Kristoff had snuggled up under some blankets, peacefully sleeping, tired of the ride. </p><p>Nokk had vanished long ago into a small pond close by as soon as they had stopped for the night. Sven and Vakker laid side by side, heads close together. The normally greedy Sven had surprised Elsa today, showing off is gentleman qualities by sharing his carrots with Vakker and even going so far as to offer the last one to the much bigger female. The spirit sat there, needing no blankets to shield her from the slight chill as she watched over them all and suddenly her heart feel too big for her chest. With a soft smile she laid on her back on the comfy blanket Anna had brought with her, gazing upwards, looking at the stars and admiring the full moon only for pang of longing to fill her overflowing heart even more. What was Maren doing right now? Was she on patrol again or was she looking at the stars also? Did the warrior miss her just half as much as Elsa missed her? With a sigh, she closed her eyes, already drifting off.</p><p>‘<em>Tomorrow you see her again. You see them all again. You will be home!’</em></p><p> </p><p>It felt like ten seconds ago that Elsa had fallen asleep but it must have been serval hours. The high noon sun woke her, shielding her face with her hand as she rose groggily to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. She was greeted by Kristoff, sitting by a relight fire, offering her a kind smile and a steaming cup of coffee. Grateful for both Elsa took the delicious brew, sighing with relish after her first sip, making Kristoff chuckle.</p><p>“Morning.” Elsa offered, smiling at him, a little embarrassed that she had slept half the day away.</p><p>“Morning. Well, kind of.” This time both chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry we didn’t wake you but you looked like you could go with a little more sleep. No offense.” He quickly added, looking really worried that he might insult his future sister-in-law. “It’s not like you look bad, just tired…..which is not bad…you don’t even look bad when you tired so…”</p><p>Elsa had to laugh again at that, sometimes this man was too cute for his own good.</p><p>“Kristoff, it's fine! Thank you, you were right by the way. I was really tired. The night you came back from Corona I didn’t sleep at all.” Elsa took another sip of the cup, appreciating the taste immensely. The Northuldra had coffee too but it lacked the strong rich flavor the Arendellian-Brand was gifted with. Elsa wondered if Anna had packed enough so Maren could have some as she noticed that Kristoff had a small but knowing smirk on his face, raising his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“So, the whole night? We send the letter in the early morning, so what could have kept you awake that long?” His smirk grew a little bigger as leaned forward and Elsa knew she was in trouble as she took another sip to hide her growing embarrassment.</p><p>“Or who?”</p><p>Even prepared Elsa still nearly choked on her coffee as she fought of most of a proud blush, only her pale cheeks coloring a little. Kristoff gently hit her on the back, smirk replaced with an understanding smile, conveying without words that he would not probe further. In the next second Anna and Olaf on Vakker and Sven made that impossible anyway has they stormed by so close to Kristoff that they nearly run the poor guy over. The four were obviously having a blast as they raced each other in wild game of tag, Anna’s red hair flying behind her. Elsa smiled as she watched them go; witnessing the second reason she had not been woken up.</p><p>“These four goofballs have been at it all morning, haven’t they?” Elsa said, not really asking.</p><p>“Jepp.” Kristoff said drily as he put out the fire and started to pack the few supplies they had needed for the night.</p><p><em>‘Silly!’</em> Elsa thought as she saw the four trotting over to them, exhausted but still gleaming with joy. <em>‘But cute.’</em></p><p>Olaf, happy to see his creator awake, jumped off the big animal, greeted her eagerly and gave Elsa’s legs a warm hug. The fifth spirit smiled as she patted the snowmen’s head affectionate. These days it was rare that Olaf was so cuddly – Elsa took it as a sign to make more time for her little creation. As Olaf wandered off to help Kristoff prepare their departure, Marshmallow and the snowgies crossed her mind - between her move to the forest, the coronation and getting accustomed to living with the Northuldra she had barely had the time to see them.</p><p>‘I have to visit them again soon. I relay have been neglecting them somewhat.’</p><p>“Morning, sis. Slept well?” Anna spoke, as she also jumped of Vakker and moved in for a hug, but Elsa held her at arm’s length, inspecting her critically, taking in her greasy face and dirty close. Were there little twigs in her hair?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you fallen off?”</p><p>“No, well….on time doesn’t count right?” Elsa was astounded! Vakker never let her rider fall, she always took the most care so this could only mean….</p><p>“You tried to jump of Vakker while she still was running.” Again, no question as she held the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb, eyes closed.</p><p>“It looked so easy when Honeymaren did it…” Anna mumbled, trying to defend herself. Elsa remembered the time her little sister had witnessed Maren’s riding skills.</p><p>In Arendelle before the coronation Yelena had, not allowing her prodigy to slack off during their stay, put her through a hard drill every morning that included some very impressive way’s to mount and dismount her reindeer, a drill that became a local attraction quickly. First only the guards on duty would watch, later joined by the maids, the kitchen staff and soon half the town – all watching with awe and adoration what this foreign woman was capable of. Elsa had an inkling that Yelena had wanted to build up Honeymaren’s reputation as the strong warrior, so she would look even more impressive at the dance. With a flash of hot anger, she remembered also that the plan had worked incredibly well. There had been more than one admirer at Maren’s heels, be it a smitten guard or a love-struck townswoman making googly eyes at her- it had driven Elsa mad!</p><p>“Of course it looked easy Anna! Maren trained since she was very young to do all that and she is one of the best in the whole tribe. Please, don’t try the stuff she does! You could really have hurt yourself.” Elsa chastised her sister, a deep sigh escaping her lips. Anna had turned into such a strong and responsible woman, had become a great queen but sometimes she could still be so silly.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Elsa opened her eyes, surprised to see a truly crestfallen Anna before her.</p><p>“I wanted to…you know….. try it because…maybe mother had been learning it too before….” Anna trailed of. Elsa’s anger had lost all momentum – of course, Anna would want to feel close to the Northuldra, to the people of their mother, just like Elsa could never forsake Arendelle completely, home of their father. They were a part of her – of them both!</p><p>As Nokk did not answer her call, she helped Anna back on Vakker with a soft smile on her face, lifting herself up to sit behind her, holding her close, dirt and grime be damned. “You know, we could ask Maren to teach you.” Anna’s whole demeanor light up with childlike excitement.</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“Yes, really. But first, we need to get there.” Elsa chuckled Kristoff and Olaf on Sven appeared at their sides, the young man giving his fiancée a reassuring smile, while little stick-hands patted the queen’s arm sympathetically.</p><p>“Well, let’s go!” Kristoff said suddenly and let Sven set a quick peace – the two sisters hot on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>They were not far from the campsite, riding in pleasant conversation as the setting sun drew delightful patterns on the ground before them, as its light passes through the leaves of the trees above them, that Elsa suddenly had the uneasy feeling of being watched. Carefully she scanned her surroundings with all her senses as Maren had taught her, but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far Elsa could tell.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Anna whispered, also looking around after she had seen her sister’s concerned face.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Elsa answered, the uneasy feeling not leaving her, she barley could fight the urge to let Vakker rush the last paces to the camp, suddenly desperate to see that everyone was alright.</p><p>“Let’s go. It’s not far.” Elsa said, trying to sound calm and giving Vakker a light push in the sides, letting her run at moderate speed, breaking through some bushes, finally reaching their destination. It was a testament how far Elsa had come in controlling her powers that she did not freeze everything around her to solid ice, as the four found the campsite abandoned. No trace left of the lively settlement like it never had been there, to begin with. Panic swelled in Elsa’s chest, making her feel numb. What had happened? Where was everybody?</p><p>“Why did we stop?” Kristoff asked.</p><p>“We are here.” Elsa answered.</p><p>“But there is nothing ….Ohhh!” was Olaf’s helpful comment. Elsa dismounted Vakker and looked around, ignoring the ringing in her ears, taking elaborate breaths through the nose, deep into her stomach to calm the raging storm of her feelings, as Rue had taught her. She could hear the deep and calming voice of the old healer in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“You have to accept your fears, little spirit. Only things you accept, you can overcome, for the reindeer that does not accept the gorge in its path will always fall into it, again and again, instead of jumping over it. Fear is a part of us and we need it as we need it the air we breathe. Who else would warn us of the howling wolf on the hunt or the raging bear mother protecting her cubs? And what else could make us brave?”</em>
</p><p>For a second Elsa closed her eyes, took on last deep breath, overcoming her panic, using its drive to act swifter.</p><p>Like Maren had shown her she carefully searched her surroundings for signs of a struggle or a hasty escape but could find none - lessen the spikes of fear even more.</p><p>
  <em>‘Be circumspect and precise. One broken twig can change the whole picture, and sometimes the things you don’t see tell you just as much as the things right before your eyes. Always be vigilant while you search. Maybe you are not the only one hunting.’</em>
</p><p>Elsa nearly felt Maren’s presence beside her, so familiar and cherished, drawing further reassurance of the fact that the capable warrior was with the tribe, protecting their people.</p><p>“There was no struggle.” Elsa mumbles more to herself, as she quickly lets her memories guide her way to the place her lavvu had stood. The grass there was still somewhat flat, nothing of her belongings were scattered, no tools laid forgotten in the grass, clear signs of an orderly pack up without haste. They had moved. The tribe had simply moved! Relief flooded Elsa chest.</p><p>“What?” Anna asked tense close behind her, startling Elsa. The snow queen had forgotten about the others for a second.</p><p>“It’s fine! The tribe has moved, that’s all. We just have to go to the new location.”</p><p>“How are supposed to get there? We got no clue which way they took.” Anna asked. But Elsa already walked to the center of the former camp, eyes to the ground, close to where the healing hut had been. There she found faint tracks of many people and reindeer that had walked around. Most of them were well covered, but some less than others…false tracks for anyone that wanted to follow the tribe. Yelena had told her about them.</p><p>
  <em>‘To cover the tracks of a whole tribe is nearly impossible, so we lay false ones. It’s hard to go everywhere at once and attackers have to split their numbers to find us or choose one random path and hope they picked the right one. Not to mention that we lay false tracks at the false tracks and supervise these paths for a while and so on and so on. The forest is dangerous and it’s so easy to get lost in the woods.’</em>
</p><p>She remembered the cunning smile of the tribe leader and hoped to never get on Yelena’s bad side. Elsa also remembered that there was always a hidden message close by for any Northuldra that might get separated from the others before the move. Eyes still glued to the ground, she ignored the curious looks of her companions as she searched for... <em>‘There you are!’</em> A flat stone discreetly marked with an arrowhead, easy to overlook for someone uninitiated.</p><p>“North-west?” she said out loud, surprise clearly showing on her face.</p><p>“See! That is so amazing!” Anna nearly shouted, shaking Kristoff with one hand, making him loose his balance somewhat. Elsa quirked one eyebrow up in question. “You just looked at the ground a bit, acting all mysterious, picked up a stone and just like this…..north-west! I want to be able to do that too!!” the face of her little sister was such a wild mix of excited, impressed and desperate that Elsa could not help the laugh that escaped her. A branch snapping close behind Elsa made them all spin around, playfulness gone. Suddenly it seemed unnatural quite around them and the feeling of being watched was back again. She could feel Kristoff and Anna at her side, Olaf standing close behind her. “Stay close.” Elsa whispered, shielding the others, her stone-less hand sizzling with magic. After a moment had passed and nothing had sprung at them, the fifth spirit carefully stepped closer to the undergrowth where she had heard the sound – the so familiar tree line suddenly unnatural dark; despise the sun above them, looking foreboding and somewhat threatening.</p><p>“Elsa, don’t!” there was fear in Anna’s voice, but Elsa already stepped into the darkness but as soon as she did it seemed to fade, the feeling of watchful eyes on her vanished, the sounds of nature returning to the woods around them.</p><p>“What was that?” Kristoff asked, suddenly next to her closely followed by Anna.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Elsa admitted. Loud rustling in the tree to their right made them all jump again, turning to the new threat. Elsa nearly fired her ice blindly into the treetop as a very familiar voice called her.</p><p>“Elsa!”</p><p>“Maren?” Deftly the warrior landed right before them, closely followed by Trad, both fully armed with staff at the ready, bow and arrow over their shoulders and long knife fastened on their belts.</p><p>“I was hoping we could pick you up on the way home.” Maren extended one hand and Elsa took it with her free one, squeezing it softly, her chest tightens pleasantly had the sight of the smaller woman, realizing how much she had missed her smile.</p><p>“Good timing, like always.” Elsa spoke, only letting go as Trad side hugged her, pressing her into him, greeting her fondly with a deep rumble in his chest, as his hand rubbed the length of her upper arm a little roughly but affectionate.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like you needed us to, though.” He said in his soothing voice, as he let her go pointing at the stone in Elsa’s hand.</p><p>“Well done!” Maren spoke, pride in her voice.</p><p>“Surprised?” Elsa asked teasingly.</p><p>“Nah, you obviously had a great teacher.” All three laughed at that until a soft ‘Ahem’ interrupted them.</p><p>“Elsa, I think we really should take another look.” Anna said urgently, her gaze switching uneasy around like she still accepted the attack of something monstrous at any moment. Like one Maren and Trad raised their staffs, scanning their surroundings, bodies tens, reading themselves for anything. Maren didn’t speak but Elsa understood the wordless need for information. Quickly the spirit reported what had happened and to her great surprise, both warriors relaxed visibly.</p><p>“That was a huldred. A forest nymph, that calls for the brave and the bold to come to her and well….you know….” Trad trailed off, clearly embarrassed, rubbing his neck, his eyes pleading with Honeymaren to help him. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked like question signs.</p><p>“She seduces the physically strong and beautiful, sometimes the very smart. Everyone that she fancies for some reason or the other, but it’s said that she has a preference for fighters. It’s also said if you follow one of them, they bring you great pleasure beyond belief but also steel some of your strength, shortening your life span dramatically.” Maren explained, patting the shoulder of the huge, madly blushing men reassuringly.</p><p>“That… sounds awful.” Elsa said, surprised that both warriors were so calm about a life-sucking, pleasure-driven creature that lures unsuspecting people in its trap.</p><p><em>‘Maren is a fighter and very beautiful…..and smart.’</em> Worry flooded her being, combined with a strong, possessive feeling that made Elsa very happy that no one could see what was boiling in her chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Maren smiled warmly at Elsa, trying to put her at ease.</p><p>“A huldred is impossible picky, so much so that they mostly seduce other magical creatures, for they are the only ones that are reaching their impossibly high standard. And creatures of magic don’t suffer the dire consequences a human would. It’s been centuries that a huldred wanted a human lover.” At the doubtful look on Elsa’s face, the warrior added.</p><p>“There is nothing to worry about, really! The chances are much higher for a Corona horse to fall on my head right now than a huldred even give so much as a second glance. It’s more likely that she was just curious about you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes. Half-human, half spirit - must be a sight to behold, even for a creature that is basically immortal and must have seen a lot.”</p><p>Elsa wrung her hands together, still looking quite worried, and Maren seemed inclined to give her light shove with her shoulder, a familiar gesture that made the snow queen smile.</p><p>“But why the sneaking and the darkness-thing?” Anna asked.</p><p>“It’s also said that the huldred is a very dramatic creature. They love to impress us mere mortals with their magic.” Maren jested, gesturing dramatically, making Anna giggle. “And? Were you impressed?” Maren asked further, concern in her eyes.</p><p>“I certainly was!” Anna said, still sounding a little spooked while Kristoff put a reassuring arm around her. Maren gave them a kind, understanding smile.</p><p>“I know something that will cheer you up!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The reason you came here.” Anna’s face lights up like the sun, causing Maren to chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, she knows why Anna has come along.’</em>
</p><p>“And afterward a bath and a warm meal? There is nothing better after an encounter like this. Trad, why don’t you go ahead and announce or high guests?” Maren spoke to her comrade. Trad nodded and swiftly he climbed the next tree, making fast pace trough the treetops, jumping from branch to branch like only a Northuldra could do, vanishing in the distance.</p><p>“Amazing!!” Olaf whisper-yelled, Anna nodded in agreement, making Elsa and Kristoff smile at their awestruck faces. The laughter of Maren and Vakker’s happy grunts made them all turn to the two. The reindeer had snatched Maren’s hat and was now avoiding the warrior’s attempts to get it back with a playful spring in her steps, nearly dancing around her rider.</p><p>“Awww, these two are just the cutest!” Anna cooed and Elsa couldn’t agree more. The game was cut short as Maren jumped forward and hugged the animal’s neck, burying her face in the soft fur, muffling her voice a little.</p><p>“I missed you, you big oaf!” Maren let go for her only to get her hat back, placing were it belonged. By the fond way, Vakker pushed her head forward to receive a good, long cuddle-time, it was clear that she shared that sentiment.</p><p>“I hope she behaved?” Maren asked Elsa but it was Anna who answered.</p><p>“Of course! She was lovely.” The queen came to Vakkers other side, scratching her under the chin, earning a happy rumble from the animal.</p><p>“Glad to hear that.” Maren said.</p><p>“Oh forgive my bad manners, queen of Arendelle, for I have not followed the etiquette at all.” Maren said, suddenly remembering that proper hello was in order, offering a hug to Anna. Too late she realized her mistake. With surprising strength she was pulled into a bear hug, knocking all air out of her lungs and Elsa had to hide her smile behind her hand.</p><p>“Careful, feisty pants! The poor woman needs to breathe.” Kristoff chuckled, freeing Maren of the vice grip his fiancée was famous for and giving one of his much more tender hugs. Elsa had to give it to the warrior that she only flinched a little as the cold body of Olaf pressed into her legs, giving one of his ‘warm’ hugs. Sven had trotted up to Maren, somewhat shyly greeting her.</p><p>“Hello Sven, I swear you get more handsome every time I see you.”</p><p>The warrior padded Sven’s head fondly and the reindeer happily leaned into the touch. It was clear to see that Vakker strongly agreed with her rider. As snow queen let her gaze wander between the little group, she found her heart swell ten times its size at how well Maren fitted in. Suddenly the feeling of being watched was back, for just a second and not threatening this time. Elsa turned around, looking to where she felt the gaze originated from – only to see nothing, just the peaceful forest around her.</p><p>“Come on, sis. Let’s go!”</p><p>The fifth spirit turned to her companions - Kristoff and Olaf on Sven stood waiting, Maren had already helped a much exited Anna back on Vakker. The young Northuldra woman offered her hand to Elsa and with a small smile, the spirit closed the distance between them and allowed Maren to help her sit behind Anna, very much aware of how easy warrior managed to do that.</p><p>“You know the way?” Maren asked, and Elsa, just realizing that the other woman had no mount, already had half-opened her mouth to say something, but Maren just smiled and shook her head.</p><p>“It’s fine. I walk. It’s not far. So, know the way?”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“Elsa.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, what is with that woman and how she says my name?!”</em>
</p><p>Maren’s voice was not scolding; more reassuring that it was really fine she would go by foot. The snow queen was really proud of herself, to fight off this mad blush was no easy feed! Maren’s eyes were laughing and without further words, she climbed into a tree, maybe even faster and more elegant then Trad had done before, going incredibly fast, already few paces ahead.</p><p>“Woof, she calls this walking? That one really has the silent and strong warrior stick down. She so has to teach me!” Anna gave Vakker a push in her sights, a wild laugh escaping her as the animal gained speed and Elsa had to hold on tight as they rushed after the swift fighter.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘It’s like looking in the mirror.’</em> Elsa thought as she watched her sister take in the cave and the particular print on the wall, going through the same wild storm of emotions she had felt that night. She even graced Maren with another of her bone-crushing hugs and Elsa hoped that, as she herself had hugged her friend, the warrior's face had not looked quite so pained. The only difference was that this time there were no fireflies. The material in the cave walls also reflected normal torchlight, even when looked less spectacular. She let her hand glide over the foreign material, turning and saw that her sister had let go of her victim, now holding on to Kristoff, while Olaf hugged her leg.</p><p>“Maren, what exactly is that?” she asked the warrior pointing at the wall surprised at herself that she had not bothered asking the first time around. The smaller woman joined her, raising her hand to touch the material too.</p><p>“To be honest, we don’t really know. Yelena said it wasn’t there before the mist and we had not the time to examine it. To find out that it reflects the light was kind of inventible here and I tested it with different light sources to…out of curiosity. Rue suspects it is from the earth giants. Have they mentioned something to you?”</p><p>Elsa didn’t miss the slight stumble in her words and was there a slight pink on the warrior’s cheeks? Her heart fluttered at that thought that Maren had gone through all that extra work for her.</p><p>“No, but I can ask. They can be quite closed-mouthed when they want to be though. No promises!” Maren nodded thankful, smiling that smile of hers.</p><p>“So, north-west? How come?” Elsa asked the warrior and suddenly Maren stood a little taller, pride and joy radiating off her in waves, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>“You should have seen them! After you rode off to Arendelle I talked to Yelena and we decided to follow your advice. And all of them seemed to speak as one, ready to take the risk and urged us to finally give the order to move. And Fara had some pretty good ideas about how to strengthen our defenses and Iloh too of all people. I….I was so proud of everyone….I nearly cried.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Elsa, feeling a rush of pride for her people, was suddenly hit by an image in her head, an image that made her nearly laugh out loud. Just with utmost restraint, she managed not to, pressing both hands on her mouth.</p><p>“What is so funny?”Honeymaren asked raising both eyebrows at her, looking a little crossed.</p><p>“Nothing!” the taller woman managed to get out, her whole body shaking. Maren had crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow still in place but a smile was fighting its way on her lips.</p><p>“It’s just…did you run straight to Yelena or ….. the last time I saw you, you were covered in mushroom squash….and…..” Elsa had to stop, fighting gallantly against her laughter.</p><p>“I took a bath before, obviously.” Maren said weakly, her smile grew bigger at Elsa’s joy.</p><p>“I know! But…. I .…I can’t get it out of my head. You …..all dutiful and proud…. standing there giving a big speech ….while…while your face….all red...!” the snow queen mimicked the typical posture of the warrior, arms crossed over her chest and back straight, trying to give her voice a deep raspy sound.</p><p>“Listen, everyone, I have something important to say!” she led her act fall, doubling over laughing with her whole body.</p><p>“I do not sound like that!” Maren said, pushing her softly, causing the taller woman to nearly lose her balance.</p><p>“Do I?” Maren asked more to herself, suddenly a little self-conscious, rubbing the back of her head. The taller woman managed to restrain herself enough to put a hand on Maren’s shoulder. She looked her right in the eye.</p><p>“No!” She held the gaze for a few moments, increasing the tension.</p><p>“Well, maybe a little!” she said in her terrible imitation of Maren’s voice, laughing loudly, propping herself of the smaller woman. The warrior rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. “Since when have you become so silly?” she asked Elsa drily. The fifth spirit managed to regain her composure with much effort.</p><p>“Well, since I started to spend time with you I think.” Elsa answered, still a little breathless. Maren just shrugged her shoulders, turning to leave the cave.</p><p>“Come. It’s time to go home.” The warrior spoke with her calm voice and Elsa found her legs move by themselves, following the other, missing the knowing look Anna and Kristoff shared as she passed them, only one thought in her head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Home’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was getting late so they made haste to reach the camp. With Maren ‘walking’ again Vakker and Sven found themselves struggling to keep up for the two had to wriggle trough many close standing trees and avoid big bushes. Warriors on guard duty had already greeted them as they passed the invisible border, then blending in so well with the forest again, that they were hard to spot even for trained eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘We are nearly there!’</em>
</p><p>Elsa heard the settlement before she saw it, and even so, she felt bone-tired after a long day of riding, the anticipation to get there soon gave her new energy. One moment they were passing a tree and the next they found themselves in the camp, the experienced Vakker blocking Sven a little, so he would not storm on into a little group preparing dinner. The Northuldra close by greeted Elsa warmly and made a big fuss over Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, while a group of younger teens nearly stumbled over themselves to take care of Vakker and Sven, clearly trying to impress Maren with their thoughtfulness. The warrior obviously had to stifle a smile as she allowed them to lead her reindeer away, but reminded them to ask Kristoff for permission. The young men happily said yes, for Sven loved the company of other reindeer but he seemed a little embarrassed at how respectfully they addressed him.</p><p>“I can’t get used it. When people talk to me like that…all formal and stuff.” he explained, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“I get that. But don’t worry; it will get easier with time.” Elsa tried to offer comfort to her future brother-in-law. He gave her a thankful smile only to be hit from behind by a human battering ram in the form of Ryder. Both men greeted each other with joyous calls of their names, strong hugs and pats on the back that looked nearly painful! Elsa watched them amused, sharing a knowing look with her sister, but in hindsight, the fifth spirit should watch her own back, for Iloh knocked all air out of her lungs as she tackled-greeted her.</p><p>“Elsa! Oh, I am so glad your back. It felt so weird to break camp without you. Like leaving you behind.”</p><p>“True.” Alvor appeared at her right side, squeezing her shoulder fondly.</p><p>“You can say that again! Good thing you picked her up Honeymaren.” Flippan materialized at her left and gave her a friendly push against her arm.</p><p>“Come on. I am not that helpless anymore! I would have found the camp without help.” Elsa said, feeling a little touched that everyone seemed to have worried for her and offended that they seemed to think she was not capable to help herself at the same time. The looks she got from the three, spoke volumes, very skeptical, one eyebrow raised at the snow queen.</p><p>“I would have made it.” Elsa said a little irritated now.</p><p>“Sure.” Iloh said drily, making Anna and Kristoff laugh, both earning a sharp look from the fifth spirit.</p><p>“Enough Iloh, Elsa did find the clue before I met her and now we should take care of our guests. I am sure they want to take a bath and eat something. They had a long day. ” Maren intervened gently, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“Sorry, Honeymaren.” Iloh said her face sheepish, like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar, batting her eyelashes at the warrior. Maren rolled her eyes at that but smiled. “Uh, about that! We already prepared everything for you at the spring. Come you guys, I take you.” Ryder said to Anna, Kristoff and Olaf gesturing to follow him.</p><p>“No thank you. Can you tell me where Yelena is? I promised her we would take a walk when I visit next time.” Olaf asked the young herder politely. Ryder pointed in the direction of the chiefs lavvu and of went the little snowmen to visit his friend. As he walked past Elsa he hugged her legs, and she felt her anger melt away as she stroked his head.</p><p>“Have fun! See you for dinner?” she spoke softly. Olaf nodded and waved at her as he waddled off and Elsa found herself dragged along by Iloh as the little group followed Ryder to the hot spring.</p><p> </p><p>Among the Northuldra cleanliness was a virtue! So it seemed natural that taking a bath has turned into a well-practiced ritual among Elsa’s people, with many rules and traditions were family and friends met up every day, washing each other’s hair with self-made soap, knead ornament into it that made the hair shiny and smooth and braided it. It was a sign of great affection and trust to let someone outside of family wash your hair or scrub your back.</p><p>As Maren and Ryder had invited her along for bath time on her second day with the tribe, she had nearly died of embarrassment, thinking that, like in Arendelle, bathing required to be naked. Both siblings had looked dumbfounded at her red face as she stumbled over her words, trying to explain why she did not want to go with them. As Elsa finally managed to tell them she was endlessly thankful for Maren’s kindness as she explained. The sharp punch to Ryder’s shoulder that stopped that annoying giggle of his was much appreciated too. She had felt incredibly silly that day.</p><p>For modesty, the Northuldra wore a thin but opaque garment woven around their hips that ended shortly over the knee that offered cover but also allowed them to clean themselves. The women additionally covered their chest with a strapless piece made out of the same garment. Like Ryder had promised everything was prepared and together with Anna, she entered on of the small goahti's that been set up to change clothes. Her sister seemed ridiculous exited as she undressed and put on the foreign garments.</p><p>“So how do I look?”</p><p>“Like you are ready for a good wash.” Elsa laughed taking in Anna’s still somewhat smeared face. Suddenly the eyes of her little sister turned soft, her smile was bittersweet.</p><p>“Mother had worn something like this too….” She trailed off, feeling the garment between her fingers.</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Elsa said warmly, reached for Anna’s hand and held it tight, eyes soft as she pulled her along. As they reached the hot spring Anna’s loud ‘wow’ was something Elsa could sympathies with. The hot spring or springs, in that case, were beautiful. It were too many to count, some were tiny, only offering space for one, some were very big, like a small lake, all connected through small waterfalls with a little river, hot water from each spring merging, turning into an impressive waterfall some distance away. The smell was absolutely bewitching! A mix of the herbs and flowers that grew close to the spring and the many soaps and ornaments the Northuldra made themselves. Quite a few of the tribe mingled in the springs, cleaning themselves of a hard day’s work.</p><p>Nokk was there too, playing around with some children again, clearly enjoying all the different herbs and colors in the water, proofing yet again that the nothing the Northuldra made harmed nature.</p><p><em>‘What is it with you and frolicking around with children lately? Is this why you have not been answering me before?</em>’ Elsa asked her fellow spirit without words.</p><p>Nokk only sends her the vague feeling of warm sun and the joy it brought to make someone else laugh to her like this was an answer at all. Elsa just rolled her eyes and followed her sister, who had gone ahead to join the little group at the spring Ryder had picked for them. Kristoff was already in a wild splash battle with the shepherd, clearly enjoying himself not caring at all that he was half-naked. Iloh was in the middle of washing Alvor’s hair and Flippan gave his arms and upper body a good scrub with a ruff bark-flannel.</p><p>As Elsa’s eyes fell on Venling that brushed Fen’s hair and Linga that did not hold still as she babbled on, making it very hard for an endless patient Gelwa to wash her hair, she drew in a sharp breath as a thought hit with great urgency.</p><p>
  <em>‘The painting!! Oh by Athohallan why am I so stupid!!’</em>
</p><p>Elsa screamed so loud in her thoughts that Nokk jumped a little, shooting her and irritated look before turning back to her game. How could she forget to warn Linga that Anna and Kristoff were coming along? That painting was supposed to be a surprise and now her endless curios sister would see it, cause that little gremlin always finds everything, no matter how well it is hidden!</p><p><em>‘Just ask my favorite chocolate bar!’</em> She was close to storm of to Venlings goahti, hide the painting in Athollan, the only place safe from her sister, as Trad appeared next to her. “Relax. We have hidden it well.” He was smiling. Both shot a quick glance to Maren’s back, who was standing a little further away, close to the small waterfall to wash off the worst of what looked like three days’ worth of filth and grind.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, Maren would have thought this far ahead and send Trad home first!’</em>
</p><p>“Elsa?” she turned to see that Anna was waiting for her, one hand outstretched for her to take it. As Elsa’s gazes found the big man again, he was smiling as he gestured Elsa to step ahead of him. Linga saw the sisters and her face light up like the sun.</p><p>“ELSA! ANNA!” everyone at the spring flinched, birds fled the tree’s close by. That girl could scream!</p><p>“Linga, not so loud!”</p><p>“Uh sorry mama!” the girl whispered, hands pressed to her mouth, but still smiling madly as she hugged Elsa around her legs for a moment. The snow queen ruffled her hair as she passed the little artist to sit next to Venling, Fen and Gelwa, changing pleasantries with the young mother, allowing Fen to give her a hug and was more than surprised when Glewa asked her to wash her hair. It was very rare that stern girl asked anyone for help so Elsa felt more than a little honored and quickly got to work. It did not surprise the fifth spirit that Linga greeted Anna enthusiastically; both had taken a liking to each other after meeting at Anna’s first visit. It was endearing to see how her sister talked to Linga, clearly interested in what she was saying. Elsa turned and saw the look on Kristoff’s face as he watched his fiancée and the little girl interact before he was tackled by Ryder, both submerging with a loud splash, and a thought came to her that made her smile.</p><p>
  <em>‘Becoming an aunt would be nice.’</em>
</p><p>Elsa rinsed the soap out of Gelwa’s hair, taking extra care not get anything in her eyes, drying it a little with a towel, brushed it thoroughly and rebraided it deftly. The little girl thanked her quietly; almost shy, puzzling Elsa with her unusual behavior. The eyes of the snow queen lingering a moment on the girl, trying to read her face before Linga rushed Gelwa in a playful sneak attack, failing miserably but still got the wanted outcome - a wild water war, destroying all of Elsa hard work on Gelwa’s braid, both girls squealing with joy as Ryder and Kristoff joined them.</p><p>“Come on Fen! You too!” Linga encouraged her little sister, who happily waddled over, met halve way by Gelwa who held her steady as both walked to the others, the splash fight quitting down somewhat to be more suitable for a two-year-old. Elsa smiled as she noticed how extra careful Gelwa was with the younger girl. Suddenly she was doused with water, turned only to see Iloh with a wicked grin on her face – Anna who had set next to her had quickly jumped aside, watching with wide eyes.</p><p>“Bath time, oh high and mighty spirit!” and before Elsa knew it her head was competently washed by Iloh who barely could contain her giggle, as Elsa did not make a move to avenge herself.</p><p>“You are lucky you are so good at head massages!” the snow queen growled lowly, sitting very straight, her face stern and cold - everyone close enough to hear had to stifle a giggle.</p><p>“That good?” Anna asked, with one eyebrow raised, giving her sister a half-smile she could not see, for her eyes were still closed in absolute bliss.</p><p>“You have no idea!” she sighed, Iloh’s eyes softening at that.</p><p>“My massages are not bad either! Interested Anna?” Ryder, who had forsaken the game, appeared next to her, held up comp and the young queen happily agreed. Both soon chattered freely with each other as Ryder worked. Slowly the kids and Kristoff had tired themselves out all coming to the rim of the spring, lazing around, conversations easy and light. Elsa and Anna had been done washing for a while as Honeymaren finally joined them, leaving Trad at the waterfall, the burly warrior cleaning himself thoroughly. For the first time, Elsa realized how tired the woman looked, as she stole a quick glance at her, trying not to stare at her well-trained body.</p><p>With a content sigh Maren set down next to Anna, her Arms probed on top of the rim as she leaned with her back against it – tired yes but also relaxed and happy.</p><p>“By the spirits, what have you been doing on patrol? You took ages!” Iloh asked, clearly curious.</p><p>“Ah, you know just this and that. Nothing special.”</p><p>“Really? You looked like someone had thrown you in sh…”</p><p>“Iloh!” Alvor warned the younger woman, but Maren only laughed.</p><p>“That’s what you look like when you are on the move for nearly three days and two whole nights!” she explained. Elsa could tell that the eyes of the warrior were getting heavy, the warmth and comfort of the spring lulling her in.</p><p>“But all is done? We can prepare for the feast?” Alvor asked.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry. We did our part. All is as safe as it could be. “</p><p>“Feast? Kristoff asked Ryder</p><p>“Yepp, Aru’s birthday get-together. You know what? You and Anna should come too! It’s tomorrow. And believe me, we Northuldra a big on proposals and birthday parties! “ “Ohh, that’s who you bought the gift for?” Kristoff asked Elsa.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Awww you bought a gift for the old grump! Elsa, that is so nice of you.” Venling seemed a little surprised but pleased.</p><p>“Aru had been so kind to me while Anna and Kristoff were in Corona. So I figured it would be appropriate.”</p><p>“Wait, that stick in the mood was ‘kind’ to you! We are talking about my brother right?” Venling direly vitrified making Elsa laugh.</p><p>“You really have to stay. It’s always nice. We do dances and plays, and music and we cook the best we have to offer.” Alvor said, her face serious as she notified you of the death of a loved one not the joys of a feast. But Kristoff seemed sold anyway.</p><p>“Uh Anna, can we stay? That sounds like fun!”</p><p>“Yeah sure. Do you need help with that?” Anna asked suddenly, pointing at Maren’s loose hair, still in need of a comb and some ointment. The warrior had been drowsing of a little and needed a second to register that Anna was talking to her, then it clicked and a warm smile graced Maren’s lips. She scooched a little so Anna could sit behind her. Armed with a comb the queen got to work.</p><p>“Thanks.” Maren said, clearly very grateful that she could rest her tired arms. Elsa noticed how an unsettling gleam filled Anna’s eyes. She knew that look. Her sister had a plan. “You are welcome Honeymaren.”</p><p>“Anna, how often have I told you that you can call me Maren.”</p><p>“Your friends call you that right?”</p><p>“Ähm..yes?”</p><p>“And as your friend you would do me a favor, right?”</p><p>“……yes….” the warrior carefully offered.</p><p><em>‘Too late, Maren! You are already in her net!’</em> Elsa covered her smile with her hand.</p><p>“I want you to teach me how to fight like a Northuldra!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I have thought this trough. You come with Elsa on Nokk every Friday a bit earlier for game night, we train and then you can play with us. You can bring Ryder too if you want!”</p><p>Maren’s brother ‘woohoo’-ed loudly and Kristoff made winning gesture with his fist, both on board with the idea and if Elsa was honest, she liked it too, very much so. “But….Yelena…..I…..”</p><p>“Don’t worry I talk to Yelena!” and without missing a beat, she sprung up to change back into her clothes and find the tribe leader, leaving Maren to look dumbfounded after her, her hair only half-finished. All present had good laugh at the warrior’s expanse, only Elsa trying to contain her mirth a little. A sigh of defeat escaped Maren than she looked at snow queen.</p><p>“Well, I walked right into that on. I am not getting out of this, am I?”</p><p>“No.” Elsa answered simply, taking Anna’s place behind the smaller woman, gently finishing the job her sister had started. Maren just shrugged and accepted her fate gallantly. As all returned for dinner it did not surprise Elsa to find Anna with the tribe leader in a lively conversation, Olaf sitting next to them, and by the look on Anna’s face, she was sure that Friday game nights were going to be interesting from now on.</p><p> </p><p>The next day was very busy. Every one of the tribe was bustling about, decorating, cooking and for some even rehearsals were in order. Aru, try as he might come across as strict and stern had proven with his choice of entertainment acts that he was quite nice and considerate. One act was a play called ‘The Wolf on the hunt’ and was the favorite of his nieces, both girls hugged their uncle, thanking him over and over.</p><p>The other was the dance of ‘Lightning and Thunder’ that got older kids and teens pretty excited, first among them his two boys – Riffan and Faru. As both rushed off to tell their mother’s, Alvor and Fara about the great news, the normally so humorless tailor nearly died of laughter as he saw the confused face of Anna as she tried to figure out the foreign family constellation, before calming down and explained the facts to her.</p><p>Elsa felt for her sister. She had not fared better in understanding as Alvor, who had carried both kids, very patiently and kindly explained how the boys had come to be without any physical contact between the tailor and the healer. Elsa’s head had been filled with pictures of cups and bone pipes, her mad blush that even colored her shoulders in a bright red, had nearly stayed there the whole day, causing a very concerned Maren to bug her so much to go to Rue for a checkup that she finally caved in and explained that no fever had caused the red on her face. Elsa was very grateful for Maren’s kindness at that moment as the warrior clearly wanted to laugh, but restrained herself, not wanting to embarrass Elsa further.</p><p>Instead, she was comforting her, patting her shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“But why not marry and have children then?” Anna asked no judgment in her voice, only curiosity.</p><p>“I never was big on the whole romantic relationship thing. But I always wanted children and I respect Alvor and Fara. They are good women.” Aru explained simply. Anna’s face scrunched up in thought for a moment, then she seemed to come to a conclusion, shrugged and then started to ask questions about the ‘Lighting and Thunder’ dance while Kristoff sniggered. He seemed to be in the know about all Aru had just explained, a clear advantaged when one was raised by love experts.</p><p>There was a lot to do but the Northuldra were very efficient workers and Anna, Kristoff and Olaf helped were there could. Before late afternoon all was ready. The whole tribe sat down on soft blankest, talking, eating and drinking and even Elsa enjoyed the hustle-bustle around her. Suddenly all went quiet, the younger children pushed forward to get a good seat in the front row. Yelena and Rue appeared, both dressed up as reindeers, complete with antlers from last autumn. The children were listening, enchanted by Yelena’s and Rue’s exquisite speaking voices, but Elsa could not get over the fact how the two wise women looked!</p><p>They were her teachers and guardians in so many ways and both looked absolutely silly.</p><p>“Who stalks darkest nights?” Yelena asked. And all children and even some grown-ups answered.</p><p>“The wolf on the hunt!”</p><p>“Who has teeth’ white as snow?” Rue followed.</p><p>“The wolf on the hunt!” came the answer.</p><p>Back and forth it goes a few times until the wolf on the hunt appeared! Or Maren in a costume that was quite intimidating, to be honest. The wolf's head was big, carved out of reindeer antlers and painted in pitch black, with a bright red tongue, stitched out of leftover garments, lolling out of its mouth. Inside Maren had some kind of big pipe that she could blow into, causing a horrible howling sound. The rest of her clothes were all black and a fake wolf’s tail had been fastened at her belt, now dragging behind her as she howled and growled, her voice unnatural deep through the pipe.</p><p>The smaller kids were very into it, booing when the wolf tried to trick the reindeers to jump into his mouth, trying to swallow them whole, got scared when the big beast howled and cheered when the wise deer’s tricked the creature, to step into the river, the current tacking the wolf away father downstream.</p><p>The applause turned too wild ruckus as the young ones cheered for the reindeers and Anna and Kristoff whistled to make their approval known.</p><p>There was a short break for Yelena and Rue to change and for Maren to get ready for the dance. She was joined by some of her comrades, including Fara and Trad, and Ryder who, as he told Elsa with a wink, may not be a fighter like his sister but sure as the water was wet, could dance just as good as ten Maren’s.</p><p>It was already getting dark as Yelena and Rue returned to the onlookers, so fires and torches were light. As many big drums were positioned, the drummers taking their places behind them, waiting for their cue, Elsa could feel the tension and the excitement in the air.</p><p>Then suddenly all drummers acted as one, startling Elsa and some around her a little.</p><p>
  <strong>Bum!Bum!Bum! </strong>
</p><p>A short pause. All attention was on them now.</p><p>
  <strong>Bum!Bum!Bum!</strong>
</p><p>Another pause. At first, it was only one clapping a rhythm, soon others joined. It was a fast, done in a frantic succession, forming a rhythm of its own, only meeting the drummers at the loud and bone-shaking:</p><p>
  <strong>Bum!Bum!Bum!</strong>
</p><p>And then they came from above, Maren, Ryder and the others. All clade in the short black pants, the woman additionally covered their chest with black bindings the men went bare-chested; every part of exposed skin was painted with the symbols of earth, fire, wind, water and ice – Elsa’s snowflake.</p><p>The heart of the snow queen swelled at the sight of that.</p><p>Then there was only the haunting beat of the drums, frantic clapping of the audience and the wild mix of dancing and acrobatics, somersaults and dangerous jumps of high treetops, Ryder proving that he could indeed dance as good as his sister. The dancers were the lightning, the drums the thunder.</p><p>
  <strong>Bum!Bum!Bum!</strong>
</p><p>The teens were losing it, starting to chant with the beat soon joining as good as they could, testing their strength and as the big finale has come and gone, the whole tribe cheering loudly, Elsa found herself missing the haunting sound of the drum, that made her bones shake and her ears ring in such weird and pleasant way.</p><p>After that, there was still music, but more casual, played by a young men Elsa did not recognize on an instrument that reminded the fifth spirit of a guitar, only slightly bigger and with a deeper sound. The fires were kept alight, food and drink were still available for everyone.</p><p>Elsa presented Aru with her gift and the fifth spirit smiled at how touched the tailor was, thanking her over and over again, even going so far as hugging Elsa. The look on Venling’s face was priceless!</p><p>It was getting late; most of the children had been carried off to bed and as Anna yawned Yelena insisted she come along to the guest goahti's that had been set upt since the mist was gone. Anna only protested weakly as she was lead off by Kristoff and Yelena, all whishing Elsa good night. Olaf had gone with Venling at some point. The young mother had taken a liking to snowmen, offering him a place for the night.</p><p>The snow queen looked around.</p><p>
  <em>‘Mmmh, it in the middle of the night, all are off to bed, that can only mean..’</em>
</p><p>“Elsa.”</p><p>
  <em>‘There she is.’ </em>
</p><p>“Maren. Or should I say ‘the wolf on the hunt’.” She teased the smaller woman, who rolled her eyes ate her, giving Elsa a push with her shoulder.</p><p>“Not tired yet?” the warrior asked.</p><p>“No. You?”</p><p>“Actual yes! I was just turning in for tonight.” Maren stretched her arms and stiffed a yawn.</p><p>“Before you do that I have something for you. Come.” The warrior got a little more alert at that.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked, clearly curious. Elsa took the other's hand and lead her to her goahti, kindly build-up by Flippan and Alvor in her absence.</p><p>“In time you will know.” she teased her, causing the smaller woman to laugh.</p><p>It took only a moment to reach her small home and even less to get the carefully warped book from her back.</p><p>“Here.” Elsa said, watching Maren’s face closely as she inspected the gift.</p><p>“Elsa…this is ….it is…..Thank you” there was wonder in her voice and as Maren’s gaze found Elsa’s, the snow queen felt her breath hitch a little.</p><p>“You like it? I remembered that you nearly read all there is when it comes to Northuldra myths and legends and I thought that you might like some new stories. I loved that book when I was younger…so.” Elsa knew she was rambling but she could not help herself, she was thankful as Maren only smiled, took on of Elsa’s hands in hers and squeezing it fondly, almost tenderly, and for a second the fifth spirit could see something in the warrior's eyes, something that made her feel strong and weak at the same time, something that must be mirrored in her own gaze.</p><p>She barely heard as Maren wished her good night as turned around, vanishing between the other huts around them, leaving their hands connected for as long as possible, before letting go.</p><p>Elsa only stood there, her arm still in the air, looking after the warrior and probably, she thought, looking quite silly as she did so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>And thanks to everyone who left a kudo and much love to all who took a moment and wrote a comment! Both made my day.<br/>Have a pleasant day :-)</p><p>P.s. The next part is called "Ring". Stay tuned😆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>